


Five First Times

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Backstory, Coming of Age, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage Sex (both participants underage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto learns some things about girls, and boys. Backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to poohmusings and splash_the_cat for the beta(s).

1.  
Emilie Clegg kissed Ianto on the playground when they were seven. It was a quick touch of lips and then he shoved her away. He didn't want to be kissing girls, but he wanted the other boys to see him kissing girls even less.

Emilie never talked to Ianto again, which was a shame, because he'd liked her, just a bit.

 

2.  
Mair Lewis didn't want to kiss at first, didn't want to touch him even through his trousers. But she smelled so nice, and she wanted him to slide his hand up her school uniform skirt. He had an idea that he was supposed to rub between her legs, that she would like that, so he did it, over her pants. He rubbed hard, but he didn't know how to make her come, wasn't even sure girls could do that. 

It didn't matter, in the end. She pushed his hand away, saying that it was too much, it burned. She asked Ianto to walk her home, but he said he didn't want to. He did, really; he was just too embarrassed to let her see that he had a hard-on. 

They snogged a few times after that, but then she started snogging Brian Price. Ianto wondered if Brian knew how to make girls come. Maybe when Ianto got to Year Eight, like Brian, he'd know, too.

 

3.  
Peter Whitchurch was more than happy to touch Ianto's dick, and to let Ianto touch his. They went down on each other, the third time, and Ianto liked that a lot. But they never did it again, because Peter decided he liked girls better.

 

4.  
Katy Davies was his new brother-in-law's little sister. She was a year older than Ianto and they were bored at the reception, so after snarking for a while about the old people dancing, they snuck off outside, behind the community centre. Katy squeezed him hard, hard enough to hurt. It was the first time a girl had touched him there -- it wasn't at all like Peter -- and he came right away, all over her hand.

"Yuck," she said. Ianto pulled out the purple handkerchief Rhiannon had made him wear in his jacket pocket and apologized, over and over, while he wiped her hand clean. His skin burned, all of it.

"Maybe you could make it up to me?" she asked sweetly. So he got to suck her, even work one finger inside her -- she was tight, but not as tight as when he put his own finger up his arse -- and she had to cover her mouth because she was so loud. Ianto decided that he liked the taste of girls as much as he liked the taste of boys. He liked loud, too, but maybe not just outside his sister's wedding reception.

Later on, Katy let him fuck her. But when Rhiannon found out, she smacked him upside the head and told Johnny, and that was the end of Katy.

 

5.  
Dai Jones (no relation) liked fucking and sucking and he liked Ianto as much as Ianto liked him, which was nice. They'd already been inseparable for a couple months when Dai's uncle somehow got six tickets to Wales v. Ireland, so that was Ianto's first real date, even if it was a secret. Ianto and Dai held hands under their coats, in the stands, and tried not to smile too much. Afterwards, they sucked each other off. 

Ianto liked Dai's cock very, very much. He liked it even more when they got up the courage to buy lube. But they did other things, too. They talked, they went to the cinema, they played video games. They were on the same rugby team and in their last year at different schools. That was better, Ianto thought, because they couldn't walk around all day with their hands in each other's pockets and give themselves away. They were doing two of the same A-levels, so they could revise together, but most of the revision never got done.

When Dai went off to uni in Edinburgh, and Ianto to London, they split up but stayed friends, and stayed in touch -- until Canary Wharf, when Ianto lost touch with everyone, and everything.


End file.
